


I. Am. A....

by Alex_1214



Category: Original Work
Genre: America Sucks, Country Wank, First Rant post, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_1214/pseuds/Alex_1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you are fed up with your country and your family. When they really push you to the breaking point, but you're quiet person who holds their tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. Am. A....

I am so sick of America.

Let me explain, I am so sick of America the home of modern injustice brutality to black people. I don't know if I can keep holding my tongue in cheek when half of my family is supporting a racist misognistic monster like Donald Trump, and keep defending the police officers that shoot unarmed black men.

I. Am. A. Black. Woman.

Just because I have black dad and a white mother does not make my skin any less brown than it is. I get darker the longer I am in the sun.

Let me repeat, I. Am. A. Black. Woman.

I do not understand how the side of my family is in support of all things that almost directly effect who I am. What The Fuck? Are they blind to my "color" or so ignorant to my feelings, that the moment something happens that I disagree with them on I become invisable. I am forgotten. 

I am so tired of being forgotten.  
I am tired of being dismissed, like I don't understand what the fuck I am talking about.

Listen to me fuckers... I will not stand by and contine to let MY FUCKING PEOPLE GET MURDERED EVERYWHERE I TURN AND NOT SAY A FUCKING THING. I DO NOT CARE HOW MUCH IT UPSETS Y'ALL THAT I AM SPEAKING OUT ABOUT SHIT YOU ALL AGREE WITH!

 

i am so tired of being silent,  
i am so tired of being motionless  
i am so done with being in this country.

This country sucks dick. I am ashamed of being American, I hate being a Texan, I do not want to stay in a country that will kill me.

I don't want to love my family anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you tell your family you are ashamed of them?
> 
> How do you tell them they are constantly hurting you?
> 
> How to make them change?


End file.
